


big feelings

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [10]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, back at it again with the macdennis fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

I came up with this idea when I was drunk so excuse the lack of plot  ** _[X](http://i.imgur.com/7E4KEur.png)_**

**__________ **

 

last nights music was still pounding in his ears,

last nights alcohol still lingering in his throat.

dennis had gotten so drunk, he got drunk a lot, sort of his coping mechanism really.

he could hear snoring from beside him, a deep snore.

a mass of dark unruly hair was spread out on the almost crystal white pillow next to him, the faint smell of cologne ingraining itself in his nose.

dennis could tell exactly who was next to him, from the faint smell of liquor, tequila to be exact to the faint lingering smell of his drakkar noir.

he was next to mac, ronald ‘mac’ mcdonald, his best friend.

if dennis wasn’t extremely hungover he would have woken mac up and told him to leave and go to his own room, but he was captivated by the wild dark brown hair, by mac’s smell.

he was captivated by mac.

dennis wasn’t good with his feelings, he had big feelings, he just didn’t know how to express them.

he desperately wanted to tell mac he loved him, although the fact that they shared a bed more often than not probably gave it away, he still wanted to say it to make sure mac knew his feelings were true, unintentional but true.

he hadn’t planned on falling in love with his best friend but ever since he came home from penn, over a decade ago, he started having feelings for mac.

strange feelings he wasn’t used to. feelings he had never had for anyone he had been ‘involved’ with.

but here he was, 40 years old, hungover, in bed, next to his best friend.

his best friend who he loved.


End file.
